Statement of United States Citizen of Japanese Ancestry
The Statement of United States Citizen of Japanese Ancestry was a loyalty questionnaire given to all Japanese American citizens living in internment camps such as the Colinas de Oro War Relocation Center during World War II. Failure to fill out the form could be considered treason, while the responses to certain questions were grounds for moving citizens to high security facilities, such as Tule Lake. History Upon being handed one of these questionnaires, Yamato-san expressed disgust that they should have to prove their loyalty, but the soldier, bored, told him to "Just fill it out, pal." Ken Uehara considered the form a trap, stating that anything they put down on the form would just be used against them. Walt Yoshida, however, was more realistic, stating that it was the first time anyone had mentioned anything about letting them out, and that maybe they could enlist. Ken was appalled at the idea that they could be released just to get their heads blown off for Franklin Delano Roosevelt. Yamato-san visited Amy Yoshida, knowing that she was the secretary of Major Bowen, the chief of the camp. He told her that he needed to make a confession to Bowen. He once donated tinfoil to benefit the Japaense Navy, only to make a solicitor go away, and he didn't know how to explain this on the form. Amy warned him to say nothing. A bit later, Bowen discussed the questionnaire with her. He told her that he was being pressured by the WRA to get a 100% response rate and that everyone was complaining about a thirty-question questionnaire, half of which the questions were "yes" or "no" and should take 5 minutes to complete. He warned of strict consequences for non-compliance. Ken Uehara began speaking out against the survey, saying that it was their constitutional right not to answer it, and that it was illegal under Amendment Five for them to even be asked these questions. Walt complained that he was only happy when rocking the boat, and a soldier warned him that not answering would be construed as treason, subject to indefinite imprisonment. Ken, however, continued speaking out against the survey. He particularly objected to question 27, which read "Are you willing to serve in the armed forces of the United States on combat duty, wherever ordered?" which he figured would be used to enlist anyone who answered "yes" and imprison anyone who answered "no" Question 28 read "Will you swear unqualified allegiance to the United States of America and to faithfully defend the United States from any and/or all attack by foreign or domestic forces, and forswear any form of allegiance to the Japanese emperor?" which he found offensive because he had lived in the United States his whole life. Ultimately, he answered "no" to both questions and persuaded a number of his fellow residents to do the same. However, his girlfriend Amy Yoshida, not wanting to lose him, secretly switched his answers for both questions to "yes." A man named George Nicol came to take away those who had answered "no" to either 27 or 28 to a high-security facility. Ken expected to be taken away and was surprised when he wasn't and jeered at for being all talk. He realized what Amy had done and confronted her, but she said that he was at least still there. Shocked at what she had done, he walked away, despite her pleas to listen. ("Shatter Like a Pearl") External link *No-No Boy on Wikipedia Category:World War II